


Better Than Booze, Better Than Sex:  A Smut Epilogue to the My Angel Series

by teatearsandbbc



Series: My Angel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Grace Sex, M/M, Smut, but fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to make love to Castiel and finds that it's so much more than he could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Booze, Better Than Sex:  A Smut Epilogue to the My Angel Series

It was five weeks after Cas had first kissed him and Dean had never been happier.  Yeah, there were still monsters to kill and dicks to punch and he and Sam and Cas still fought.  But now he had Cas. 

Those first weeks were hideously chick flick.  He and Cas held hands in diners, ate off each other’s forks, flirted shamelessly, made out like teenagers.  Poor Sammy was constantly torn between looking unbearably smug and filled with mushy, rainbow-covered joy and looking vaguely nauseous.  But Dean couldn’t stop grinning.  Every time Cas beamed in, he nearly split his face smiling. 

Like now, for example.

They were in a hotel somewhere in North Dakota.  They had just finished up a hunt for a particularly nasty wendigo and had some time to kill.  Cas hadn’t been around for this hunt, choosing instead to smooth some things over in heaven.  Dean had pouted about that for a while, but the angel had merely smiled, kissed his forehead, and left.  But now the hunt was over and Dean was ready to see his angel again.  Just as he caught himself in that particularly sappy line of thought, the sound of Cas’s wings filled the room and Dean about snapped his neck turning to look.

“Cas!” he exclaimed, striding over to the angel in two large steps and throwing his arms around him.  He could feel Cas smiling into his neck as he hugged him back.

“Hey Cas,” Sam said, sounding resigned.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas replied, face still buried in Dean’s shoulder.  The hunter decided he would quite like those lips elsewhere, so he tilted Cas’s chin up and kissed him.  Cas gasped a bit and very effectively wrapped himself around Dean, kissing him back with enthusiasm.  Dean had discovered over the past weeks that Cas loved kissing.  Like more than cheeseburgers loved it.

Dean could almost hear Sam rolling his eyes and his little brother said,

“I’m going elsewhere.  Anywhere other than here, actually.  Y’all use protection.” 

Dean gave him a cheerful wave before wrapping his arms more tightly around Cas.  He heard the motel door shut and smiled against Cas’s lips.  Without ever breaking the kiss, Dean walked them back towards the bed until the back of the angel’s legs bumped the mattress.  He laid Cas back slowly, then crawled on top of him.  Cas’s hands were everywhere, sliding under his many layers and pushing at his overshirts, fingertips skimming along tanned skin, tangling through hair, cupping his face.  Dean sighed into his angel’s mouth.

“God, Cas, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Dean,” Cas rumbled.  His mouth was at Dean’s collarbone and the hunter hummed his joy.  He cradled Cas’s face in his hand, thumb stroking cheekbone, and just looked into those stupid-blue eyes.  Then he pressed a soft kiss to the angel’s mouth.  Cas kissed him back, sweet and slow and Dean felt it in his soul.  An ache began in the center of his chest.  He pulled back.

“Cas, I gotta warn you, if we start this I don’t know that I’m going to want to stop.  I want…”  He cast around for the right words to say, wanting to convey what he really meant.  _I want to fuck you into the mattress,_ while accurate, wasn’t what he was trying to say.  It was more than that.  “I want to make love to you,” he said, realizing for the first time that that was in fact what he wanted.  He wanted more than just sex with his angel.  He wanted love.

Dean watched his angel’s eyes closely, looking for a reaction.  Over the last few weeks, they hadn’t gotten much farther than the occasional grope.  Dean hadn’t wanted to push Cas too far and for once he wanted to let the relationship move at its own pace.  But now he wanted the intimacy that only comes with sex.  He wanted to know Cas in every way, wanted him in and around and over and through him, wrapped up together in the closest bond.  But Castiel was a virgin.  Dean wasn’t sure, even now, that he was ready for a leap this big yet.  Then the angel smiled.

“I would like that, Dean.”  The hunter felt a broad smile spread across his face and he kissed Cas again.  He poured everything he had into the kiss. Every emotion he couldn’t put a name to, every prayer he had sent up thanking God again and again for giving him Cas, for whatever mercy had brought him here.  He tried to put that all into the kiss and Cas must have felt it, because he kissed Dean back with such love and tenderness that the human swore he would fly apart with every feeling that was bursting inside him.

“Cas…..God….Cas….”

“Dean, I believe you need to decide to whom you are making love,” Cas replied a bit breathlessly, arms tightening around his hunter.  “I do not believe God is interested in having sex with both of us and I am certainly not amenable to sharing.”  Dean laughed helplessly.

“No, I bet you’re not.”  He pressed a kiss to Cas’s throat before beginning a trail down his chest.  He unbuttoned the white dress shirt as he went, leaving a lingering, burning kiss on every new piece of skin that was revealed.  By the time he got to the bottom of the shirt, he could feel Cas’s erection nudging his chin.  Smiling, he moved back up to the smaller man’s shoulder.  Then he repeated his pattern, kissing down Cas’s arm as he pushed the fabric away.  It wasn’t until Cas lay bare-chested before him, looking for all the universe like the most beautiful sight ever to grace God’s creation that Dean returned his mouth to the angel’s.  The kiss burned Dean up.  He swore he could feel himself crumbling away like a lit cigar, need and want and love and aching, unfettered joy rolling up his body and leaving him nothing but a soul laid open for an angel to take.

And take him he did.  Castiel kissed down every line of his body, unerringly hitting all of Dean’s most sensitive spots with fingers and lips and tongue.  The spot under his eye that the angel kissed so tenderly.  The bulge of his Adam’s apple.  The hunter’s collarbone, nipples, bellybutton, the place his skin dipped before rising to the crest of his hipbones, the soft skin on the inside of his thighs.  Cas kissed down the back of his arms, tickled the hairs under the hunter’s arms with his nose until he was giggling like a kid and wriggling away.  He peppered a line of kisses down Dean’s side, ran the pads of his thumbs over the hipbones as though trying to commit them to memory, etch them into that heavenly mind for all eternity.  He nibbled on Dean’s earlobe and kissed his temples.  He watched Dean fall apart beneath his hands and then smiled when he watched the hunter pull himself back, wanting to bring as much pleasure to his angel.

Without really knowing how it happened, Dean found he and Cas were naked, pants having been tossed aside.  He slid down the angel’s body and began pressing his legs up.  A moan spilled from those gorgeous lips and Dean knew Cas knew what was coming.  He pushed a lubed finger into Cas and the angel moaned his name.  Then two, then three and he didn’t know how he was managing it since his body had been replaced by a litany of _Cas, Cas, Cas, Castiel_.  And then he was hanging on for life and sanity as he pushed into his angel and the world was only he and Cas and nothing else in all eternity had ever been so lovely as this. 

And then the burning reached his soul in the form of Grace.  As much as he was rocking into Castiel, Castiel was pushing back into him, Grace against soul, and Dean couldn’t tell where he started and Cas stopped and it was better than anything he could begin to imagine.  Better than booze, better than sex, better than pie, better than ACDC on back roads with the windows down and his brother by his side.  Everything was exquisitely sensitive.  He could feel every roll of his hips, every time he captured Cas’s lips with his own, every place his fingers scrabbled for grip against slick skin the same as he could feel fingers pressing into him, the flying-apart feeling of being spread open, the press of lips everywhere.  He and Cas clung to each other as they flew apart and together and watched their universe crumble and be rebuilt in the time that they hung there together.  Then there was a word.  Just one word.

_Dean_.

Dean felt it in his soul-Grace and there was more love than he could feel, could comprehend.  And as he toppled over the edge of sanity and reason and time and into the realm of release and sweet darkness, he whispered back a word of his own.

***

When Dean came to, he was still wrapped around Cas and he could feel himself softening inside the angel.  With a groan, he pulled out.  Cas pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Hello Dean,” he said, his voice gunpowder over silk sheets.

“Hey Cas,” Dean replied, smiling.  Cas’s head was tucked into his neck and their limbs were an inextricable tangle.

“Are you okay?  You lost consciousness for a few minutes.”

“Yeah, I’m alright.  It’s just silly human stuff.  That was some mind-blowing sex and I mean that literally.  At least for me, it was,” he qualified quickly.  “I mean, was it good for you or - ,” he stammered.  He was suddenly very worried about Cas being disappointed with his first time.  But his angel didn’t let that train of thought get very far.  He kissed Dean tenderly.

“That was the single best moment of my existence,” he told the human very simply.  Dean spent a few moments processing.

“Ever?” he asked.

“Ever,” Castiel confirmed, his voice holding a hint of laughter.

“Wow.  Awesome,” Dean replied, grinning.  Cas shook his head and laughed.  His kiss tasted like the ocean air and love and Dean smiled against his lips.

“I love you,” he whispered against his angel’s lips.  He had never told anyone that before.  Not Sammy, not Dad, not Lisa or Ben or Cassie or Jo.  But he whispered those words to Castiel, the angel who had saved him, and he meant it more than he had ever meant anything.

“I love you more,” Cas replied and Dean found himself again sending out prayers he knew would probably never be heard.

_God, thank you.  Thank you. Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc) and my ask is always open for prompts, requests, or just to talk.


End file.
